The present invention relates to mounts for interface devices such as computer monitors and televisions. In particular, the present invention relates to a mount which allows the interface to be tilted about a generally horizontal pivot axis.
The development of flat panel computer monitors and flat screen televisions offers the opportunity to replace large computer monitors and large television sets with displays having the same screen area but only a small fraction of the depth and weight. This allows computer monitors to be placed on desks without consuming a large portion of the desk top space. Similarly, flat screen televisions can be placed in locations which were previously not practical locations.
The light weight and thin profile of the flat panel monitors and televisions allows them to be supported on a relatively small base, be hung on a wall, or to be supported by a support system which is connected to a mounting surface such as a wall, a post, or a top, bottom, or side surface of a desk or cabinet. The ability to adjust the orientation of the flat panel display with respect to the viewer is a desirable feature. There is a need for mounting systems which will allow adjustment of the position and the orientation of the display. The support systems should be simple and easy to use, and should be stable so that the display remains in the position and orientation selected.